Schafter
1/5 (GTA IV & TBOGT; all models) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter |carcols = schafter2 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = schafter (GTA IV; first model) schafter2 (TBOGT; second model and GTA V) schafter3 (TBOGT; unused model) |handlingname = SCHAFTER (GTA IV and TBOGT) SCHAFTER2 (GTA V) |textlabelname = SCHAFTER (GTA IV; first model and GTA V) SCHAFTE2 (TBOGT; second model) SCHAFTE3 (TBOGT; unused model) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) No (TBOGT model; unused version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV & TBOGT; all models) 80 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- schafter2 }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Schafter has been redesigned in The Ballad of Gay Tony (nicknamed the "Second Generation") sporting a much more luxurious and modern look. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;1st Generation The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a , but was altered to appear with a longer wheelbase, bulkier body, (in this case, it would be a in particular) and less luxurious fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a , most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblance to the (which is based on a Mercedes-Benz platform) with the headlights from the and . The Schafter is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ;2nd Generation In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general design based on a . Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. The front heavily resembles the . The 2nd generation Schafter is only available in a modified form, featuring a different grille, a body kit, dual exhaust, larger chrome wheels, and the possibility of appearing with monotone or two tone paint. Unlike the first generation model, the GPS option is not available by default. Should the player leaves the "yes" option on the audio menu, the GPS system still uses the female voice. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the 2nd gen Schafter always spawns as the prominent vehicle, unlike the 1st gen version, which does not return. In this game, the Schafter retains its design as in TBoGT, but lacking any bodywork modifications, having a stock form. These can be fitted with a number of modifications available at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Second Generation= |-| First Generation= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The Schafter is powered by an apparent 6.5L supercharged V12 (according to badges) coupled to a 5-speed automatic gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is very good for the vehicle's engine statistics and specifications. The car handling is above average, although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a pleasure in low-speed cornering. Both generations of the Schafter bear an impressive degree of torque, being able to push or ram other vehicles with ease. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are excellent; the car is capable of sustaining multiple direct impacts, and can also take a fair amount of gunfire before the engine stalls or inflames. The "Russian Mafia" Schafter has a slightly higher top speed than its unmodified counterpart. Both the first and second generation performs the same. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Schafter is powered by the same V12 engine (according to the badges), but shares a similar engine sound with the Tailgater, Sentinel and Sentinel XS, Gresley and Surano, all of which have lower power-sounding engines. The Schafter is considered as among the fastest Sedan-class vehicles, with a higher top speed than any other (except the Super Diamond) and excellent acceleration. Unlike other cars such as the Tailgater, it does not have as much of a tendency to oversteer because of excessive traction, hence retaining much of its speed in the corners, therefore making the Schafter an ideal, if not the ideal, car to use in Sedan-class races in Grand Theft Auto Online (namely in the X360/PS3 versions of the game), as well as a good choice as a getaway vehicle for The Big Score. Crash deformation across all variants is acceptable. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Schafter-GTAIV-Ad.png|A Schafter advertisement. Schafter-TBoGT-Engine-HD.png|Schafter's engine. Schafter-GTAIV-Black.png|The black Schafter found at Perestroika Club in The Master and the Molotov. Schafter-GTAIV-Pegorino.png|The black Schafter used in Pegorino's Pride with Niko and Jimmy Pegorino as occupants. Schafter-GTA4-front.jpg|A Schafter in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Schafter-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Schafter on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Schafter-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Schafter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants *A tuned version of the Schafter (similar to either a Mercedes-Benz E 55 AMG or a Brabus E) are commonly found in Hove Beach, being driven by the Russian Mafia. It is black, has black wheels, lacks the chrome trim on the trunk lid and sports a body kit including a debadged black grille. The Russian Schafter can be resprayed to any color of the regular Schafter, this will also cause it to lose its unique wheel color unless painted a certain silver shade that is accompanied by black wheels. The custom grille, however, will always remain black. Schafter-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Russian Mafia Schafter (Rear quarter view). *Tony Prince owns a Schafter that always spawns in a single black color. Schafter-TBoGT-Tony.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' - Tony's variant. *A unused version of the Schafter appears as an unmodified variant of the vehicle, lacking the side skirts, custom bumpers, two twin exhausts and standard rims. The grille also appears in its stock form, having a much smaller Benefactor emblem. It can only be spawned via Trainers. Schafter3-TBoGT-front.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' - Unused, Stock Variant (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Common in Hove Beach, where both the regular Schafter and the Russian Mafia Schafter can be found. *Frequently appears in Firefly Projects. *Down the street from the Broker Safehouse, towards Firefly Island. *Common in Cerveza Heights. *Common in Algonquin. *In The Lost and Damned Gang Wars, the Russian Mafia version very commonly appears when warring with Russians. (TLAD only) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In a large majority of Tony's missions and the Club Management missions, Luis is ordered to transport Tony in the Schafter and can be kept post-mission. *Spawns in Algonquin when already driving one. *Commonly found throughout the city (both 1st and 2nd generations). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally seen driving around Rockford Hills. *Parked in the golf course parking lot. *One appears during a random event as a rental car of a businessman that you have to drive to the airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found driven around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, often when wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Parked at the Golf Course if wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Can be used in the introduction race after creating a character. After the race it can be kept. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update, for $65,000. Notable Owners *Mikhail Faustin can be seen riding in a unique all black Schafter during the mission The Master and the Molotov. It has black rims and a silver grille. *Jimmy Pegorino also owns a black Schafter, with black rims and a standard silver Schafter grille, featured and used in the mission Pegorino's Pride. *Gay Tony owns a black Second Generation Schafter, which serves a chauffeured vehicle courtesy of Maisonette 9. He also owns a pink First Generation Schafter, as his personal transport. *Packie McReary may own a Schafter, as a white one appears outside his house in Waste Not Want Knots. *Timm drove a second generation Schafter as a rental vehicle, until it broke down. Trivia General *The first generation Schafter is the first land vehicle seen in an HD Universe game; Shortly before the end of the opening sequence in GTA IV, a Russian Mob Schafter can be seen being lowered from the Platypus by a crane. It is not however the first vehicle to chronologically appear in the HD Universe; that honour goes to the Emperor in GTA V, in which it appears in the Prologue set in 2004. *The name Schafter may be a crude reference to the shaft of a penis or the act of shafting, slang for sexual intercourse. It may also refer to the slang term 'shafting', which describes disadvantaging or irritating someone. *Counting all variants, including the unobtainable 2nd generation variant in TBoGT, its coupe version and the armored variants in GTA Online, the Schafter has by far the greatest number of variants of any other car in a GTA game (1st gen, 2nd gen stock, 2nd gen modified, Schwartzer, Stretch E, Turreted Limo, LWB, LWB Armored, V12, V12 Armored). *The default radio stations are: **''GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **EFLC: ***First gen: Self-Actualization FM. ***Second gen: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *In the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto IV, some Algonquin Triads are seen loading heroin into a Russian Mafia Schafter. The same car is seen being lowered onto the dock while Niko is waiting for Roman in The Cousins Bellic. *In A Revenger's Tragedy, a rare Schafter can be found at the abandoned Alderney Casino. It is the Russian Mob variant, with black rims, but has a dark red fluorescent tint. No matter how many times the car is taken to a Pay 'n' Spray, it will remain the same color. *There is a particularly rare color variant of the Schafter with a silver body and black rims; Schafters of this color are only spawned while the player is already driving one. *In the loading sequence, the concept art shows Niko Bellic running from the police in a maroon Schafter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The slightly less luxurious version of the second generation Schafter can be recreated almost completely at Los Santos Customs, with the only differences being the lack of a Benefactor badge on the grille and notches not being present on the custom rims. *There is a color available at Los Santos Customs, Schafter Purple, named after the car. It is also the color of the Schafter in the Grand Theft Auto Online mission, Ballas to the Wall. *Despite the car being based on the Mercedes E-Class, the Schafter's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos most likely alludes to a flagship model (namely, the ), being described as "German engineering at its very finest". See Also *Baller - Another vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V with similar variants. *Schafter LWB and Schafter LWB (Armored) - Long wheel base, luxury variants of the second generation Schafter. *Streiter - An SUV also manufactured by Benefactor with similar stylisation. *Schafter V12 and Schafter V12 (Armored) - Luxury performance variant of the second generation Schafter. *Schwartzer - Sports coupe variant of the second generation Schafter. *Stretch E - Limousine variant of the second generation Schafter. *Turreted Limo - Armed limousine variant of the second generation Schafter. Navigation }}de:Schafter (IV) es:Schafter fr:Schafter pl:Schafter uk:Schafter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars